


Daughters

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Angst, Book: The Nutmeg of Consolation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen on his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters

Sometimes Sarah and Emily remind me of Dil. Though she was not like them. There was something unique about Dil. Were I to meet her now, would events take a different course then they did? Could she have been like them?

I had not thought about Dil for years, yet her memory still burns bright and sharp, almost as if she were my own daughter.

Often when I ask women how many children they have had, they say something like, "Five. Three living, two dead," or "Six. Five living, one dead." So I myself have four. Three living, one dead.


End file.
